philosophyfandomcom_ps-20200215-history
د د فلسفي موضوعګانو لړليک (آ-ح)
۱ د ۱۰مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۱مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۲مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۳مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۴مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۵مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۶مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۷مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۸مې پېړۍ فلسفه - د ۱۹مې پېړۍ فلسفه ۲ د ۲۰مې پېړۍ فلسفه ا A Conflict of Visions - a fortiori - a fortiori argument - A Grief Observed - A Guide for the Perplexed - a posteriori - a priori - a priori argument - A priori assumption - a priori justification - A-proposition - a round - a se - A-series and B-series - A-theory of time Ab Ab ovo - Abacus logic - Pierre Abailard - abandonment - Nicola Abbagnano - Abderites - abductive reasoning - Abductive validation - Muhammad 'Abduh - Peter Abelard - Pierre Abélard - John Abercrombie - Aberdeen Philosophical Society - abhidharma - Abhidhamma Pitaka - Abhinavagupta - abhinivesha - Abilene paradox - The Abolition of Work - abortion Abortion - Abraham ibn Ezra - Isaac Abravanel - Judah ben Isaac Abravanel - absent qualia - The Absolute The Absolute - absolute idealism Absolute idealism - Absolute Infinite - Absolute idealism - absolute naturalism Absolute naturalism - absolute right - absolute space - Absolute Spirit - Absolute theory - absolute theory of space Absolute theory of space - absolute threshold - absolute time - Absolute truth (including "Absolutism") - abstract Abstract - abstract art - abstract entities - abstract entity - abstract ideas Abstract ideas - abstract objects Abstract objects - abstract particulars - abstract versus concrete Abstract versus concrete - abstracta - abstraction (philosophy) Abstraction - Abstraction - Absurdism - Abunaser Abunaser Ac AC - اکادميکه خپلواکي - اکادميکه فلسفه - Academic skepticism - د آتن اکادمي - د فلورېنس اکادمي - ګړدود - acceptance - لاسرسی - accessibility - accessibility between two worlds - accessibility relation - accident - Accident (fallacy) - accidental generalization - accidental properties - accidental property - accidentalism - accidie - accomplishment verb - Accountability - achievement verb - Achilles paradox - acosmism - acquaintance - acquaintance and description - acrasia - act - act and omission doctrine - act-content-object psychology - act object ambiguity - action (philosophy) - action at a distance - action theory - action token - action type - action verb - active and passive intellects - active euthanasia - active power - activity verb - act-object distinction - act-object psychology - act of commission - act of omission - act utilitarianism - Acts - acts and omissions - actual - Actual Idealism - actual infinite - Actual infinity - actual occasion - actual reality - actualism - actualist - actuality - actuality and potentiality - actualization Ad Ad captandum - ad hoc - ad hoc hypothesis - ad hoc theory - ad hominem - ad hominem argument - Ad nauseam - Adam de Wodeham - Adam of Wodeham - Marilyn McCord Adams - Robert Merrihew Adams - Adams thesis - adaptation - adaptive system - addiction - Addition (logic) - Adelard of Bath - adequacy - adequation - ādhyātman - adiaphora - adicity - adjunction - Mortimer Adler - Admissible rule - Theodor Adorno - advaita - Advaita Vedanta - adventitous ideas - adverbial theory - adverbs - Adversarial process Ae Aenesidemus of Cnossos - Aesop - aesthetic attitude - aesthetic concepts - aesthetic detachment - aesthetic distance - aesthetic form - aesthetic formalism - aesthetic imagination - aesthetic judgement - aesthetic objectivity - aesthetic property - aesthetic value - aestheticism - Aestheticization as propaganda - Aestheticization of violence - aesthetics - aesthetics and ethics - aesthetics in Islamic philosophy - aesthetics of architecture - Aesthetics of music - aeterni patris - aether Af Affection - affective - Affine logic - affirmative action - affirmative and negative propositions - Affirmative conclusion from a negative premise - Affirming a disjunct - affirming the antecedent - affirming the consequent - Jamal al-Din al-Afghani - African aesthetics - African philosophy - African philosophy, Anglophone - African philosophy, Francophone - African traditional religions Ag āgama - Agama Hindu Dharma - agapē - Agathology - agathon - Age of reason - The Age of Reason - agent - agent-based ethics - agent causation - agent morality - agent-neutral reasons - agent-relative moralities - agent-relative reasons - Aggadah - agglomeration - Aggression - agniology - agnostic - Agonistic pluralism - agnosticism - Rudolph Agricola - Agriculture School - agricultural ethics - Agrippa the Skeptic - Agrippa von Nettesheim Ah ahamkāra - ahantā - ahimsā - Ahimsa - Ahura Mazda Ai Pierre D'Ailly - aisthesis Aj Kazimierz Ajdukiewicz Ajivika Ak Akan philosophical psychology - ākāśa - akrasia Al Alabama paradox - Alan Sokal - ālaya-vijñāna - Albert of Saxony - Albert the Great - Albertus Magnus - Albinus - Joseph Albo - alchemy - Alcibiades - First Alcibiades - Second Alcibiades - Alcinous - Alcmaeon - Henry Aldrich - Virgil Aldrich - Algebraic normal form - Yohanan ben Isaac Alemanno - Jean le Rond D'Alembert - alethic concepts - alethic modalities - Samuel Alexander - Alexander of Aphrodisias - Alexander of Hales - Alexandrian school - Al-Farabi - al-Fārābī - Abu Jasar Al-Farabi - Algazel - algebra - al-Ghazali - Abu Hamid Muhammad al-Ghazali - algorithm - algorithmic function - Alhazen - alienation - Dante Alighieri - Archibald Alison - aliorelative - Al-Khidr - Yaqub ibn Ishaq al-Kindi - all - All and Everything - all-things-considered reason - Allais's paradox - Allan Bloom - allegory of the cave - William Alnwick - Alphonso Lingis - Abu Bakr al-Razi - Also sprach Zarathustra - William Alston - alterity - alterity and identity - alternative denial - Louis Pierre Althusser - altruism - Robert Alyngton Am Ama-gi - ambiguity - ambiguous middle - Saint Ambrose - American philosophy - Abu'l Hasan Muhammad ibn Yusuf al-'Amiri - Ammonius Hermeae - Ammonius Saccas - Anton Wilhelm Amo - amoral decision - amoralist - amorality - Amphibology - amphiboly - ampliatio - ampliative argument - ampliative inference - ampliative judgment An Ana-Ans An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding - An Sich - Anacharsis - Analects - Analects of Confucius - analogical argument - analogical predication - analogies of experience - analogy - analogy of proportion - analysandum - analysans - analysis - analytic - analytic adequacy - analytic and synthetic knowledge - analytic and synthetic statements - analytic ethics - analytic hierarchy - analytic jurisprudence - analytic knowledge - analytic Marxism - analytic philosophy - analytic proposition - analytic-synthetic distinction - analytical definition - analytical functionalism - Analytical hierarchy - analytical jurisprudence - analytical philosophy - analytical philosophy in Latin America - analytical psychology - Analytical Thomism - analyticity - anamnesis - ānanda - ananke - anaphor - anaphora - anarchism - anarcho-capitalism - Anarcho-primitivism - Anarchy, State, and Utopia - Anatta - anattāvāda - Anaxagoras - Anaxarchus - Anaximander - Anaximenes - ancestral - ancestral relation - ancient atomism - ancient philosophy - ancient skepticism - and - John Anderson - Andronicus of Rhodes - Anesidemus - angst - anhomoeomorous - anima mundi - animal consciousness - animal faith - animal language - animal rights - animal souls - animal spirits - animals and ethics - animals in philosophy - Animistic fallacy - Anniceraioi - Anniceris - anomalism of the mental - anomalous monism - anomaly - Anomie - anotic - Ansatz - Anschauung - G. E. M. Anscombe - Saint Anselm Ant ante rem realism - antecedent (logic) - antecedentalism - anthropic principle - anthropocentrism - anthropology - anthroposophy - The Antichrist (book) - anti-communism - Anti-foundationalism - anti-individualism - antilogism - anti-modernism - antinomianism - antinomies - antinomy - Antiochus - Antiochus of Ascalon - Antipater - Antiphon - antiperistasis - Antiphon (person) - anti-positivist thought in Latin America - Anti-psychiatry - Anti-psychologism - anti-razor - anti-realism - anti-realism in the philosophy of mathematics - anti-Semitism - Antisthenes - antisymmetrical - antithesis Ap apagoge - apatheia - Karl-Otto Apel - apellatio - aperion - aphorism - apocatastasis - apodeitic - apodictic - apodosis - Apollonian - Apollonian and Dionysian - apologism - Apology (Plato) - Apology (Xenophon) - apophantic - Apophasis - apopogetics - apophatic philosophy - apophatic theology - aporetic - aporia - aposteriori - Appeal to authority - Appeal to belief - Appeal to consequences - Appeal to emotion - Appeal to fear - Appeal to flattery - Appeal to motive - Appeal to novelty - Appeal to pity - Appeal to probability - Appeal to ridicule - Appeal to spite - Appeal to tradition - appearance and reality - appearing - appellation - apperception - application - applied ethics - applied philosophy - Apportionment paradox - a priori - aptitude - Apuleius - Apuleius of Madaura Aq سېنت توماس اكويني Ar Ara-Arg عربي فلسفه - ārādhya - Isaac ben Moses Arama - Arbitration - Arcesilaus - Arcesilaus of Pitane - archaeology - archē - arche - Archelaus of Athens - archetype - Archimedean ordering - architectonic - Archytas - Hannah Arendt - Areopagitica - aretaic - Aretaic turn - aretē - ارجنټايني فلسفه - argument - argument form - argument from analogy - argument from authority - argument from design - argument from evil - Argument from fallacy - argument from hallucination - Argument from ignorance - argument from illusion - Argument from morality - Argument from silence - Argumentation theory - arguments for eternity - arguments for the existence of God - argumentum ad baculum - Argumentum ad crumenam - argumentum ad hominum - argumentum ad ignorantium - Argumentum ad lazarum - argumentum ad misericordiam - Argumentum ad numerum - argumentum ad populum - argumentum ad verecundiam - argumentum consensus - Arhat Ari Arianism - Aristippus of Cyrene - Aristippus the Elder - aristocracy - Ariston of Chios - Aristotelian biology - Aristotelian ethics - Aristotelian logic - Aristotelian mathematics - Aristotelian metaphysics - Aristotelian physics - Aristotelian poetics - Aristotelian political philosophy - Aristotelian rhetoric - Aristotelian Society - Aristotelian Society for the Systematic Study of Philosophy - Aristotelian theory of gravity - Aristotelian view of God - Aristotelianism - Aristotelianism in the Ancient World - Aristotelianism in Islamic philosophy - Aristotelianism in the Medieval Europe - Aristotelianism in the Renaissance - Aristotle - Aristotle commentators - Aristotle's theory of universals - Aristuppus the Younger - arithmetic - arithmetic hierarchy - arity - Arius Ark-Art arkhē - Arminianism - Jacobus Arminius - David Armstrong - Antoine Arnauld - Raymond Aron - François-Marie Arouet - Kenneth Joseph Arrow - arrow of time - arrow paradox - Arrow's impossibility theorem - Arrow's paradox - Arrow's theorem - art - art and morality - art and truth - art criticism - Art for art's sake - Art of murder - The Art of War - The Art of Worldly Wisdom - art, science, and religion - arthritis in the thigh - Artifact (philosophy) - artifactuality - Artificial consciousness - artificial intelligence - artificial intelligence and multi-valued logic - artificial language - artificial life - artistic expression - artistic forgery - Artistic freedom - artistic interpretation - artistic style - artistic taste - artist's intention - artworld - Arya Samaj As As I Was Going to St Ives - as if - asceticism - Asclepiades - ascriptivism - aseity - ash'ariyya and mu'tazila - Asian values - Valentin Ferdinandovich Asmus - Aspasius - aspectual action paradox - assent - assertability - assertability conditions - assertion - assertion sign - assertoric - assisted suicide - association of ideas - associationism - associative law - Mary Astell - astrology - asymmetrical At ataraxia - Athanasius - atheism - atheism and agnosticism - Atheismusstreit - Athenian Academy - Athenian democracy - Athenian School - Athens - Atlantis - Atman (Buddhism) - Atman (Hinduism) - atomic fact - Atomic sentence - atomism - atonement - Atrocity story - Atticus - attitude - Attitude (psychology) - attitude utilitarianism - Attorney/client privilege - attribute - attribution theory - attributive pluralism - attributive use of descriptions Au Augustine of Hippo - Augustine and neo-platonism - Augustine and free will - Augustinianism - Marcus Aurelius - Peter Aureol - Aurobindo Ghose - John Austin - John Langshaw Austin - Australian materialism - Australian philosophy - autarkia - authenticity - Authenticity - Authenticity (philosophy) - authoritarianism - authority - autocracy - autological - automata theory - automated reasoning - automatism - automaton - autonomy - autonomy and heteronomy - autonomy in applied ethics - autonomy in moral philosophy - autonomy in political philosophy - autonomy of biology - autonomy of ethics - autonomy of psychology Av Avant-garde - avatar - Avecebrol - Avempace - Richard Avenarius - Averroes - Averroës - Averroism - aversion therapy - Avicebrol - Avicebron - Avicenna - avidya - avowal Aw The Awakening of Faith in Mahāyāna - awareness Ax axiological ethics - axiology - axiom - axiom of abstraction - axiom of choice - axiom of comprehension - axiom of consistency - axiom of extensionality - axiom of infinity - Axiom of projective determinacy - axiom of reducibility - axiom of replacement - axiom of separation - Axiom S5 - axiom schema - axiomatic method - Axiomatic set theory - axiomatic system - axiomatization - axioms of intuition Ay A. J. Ayer - Alfred Jules Ayer - Ayurveda B B-series - B-theory of time Ba Franz von Baader - Franz Xaver von Baader - Charles Babbage - Graccus Baboeuf - Gaston Bachelard - backgammon - background - backward causation - Francis Bacon - Roger Bacon - bad faith - Baden School - Abu 'L-Barakat al-Baghdadi - Annette Baier - Kurt Baier - Alexander Bain - Mikhail Mikhailovich Bakhtin - Mikhail Bakunin - Mikhail Aleksandrovich Bakunin - Mikhail Alexandrovich Bakunin - bald man paradox - John Balguy - ball of wax example - Domingo Banez - Domingo Bañez - Domingo Báñez - Abraham bar Hayya - Abraham bar Hiyya - Barbara - barber paradox - Barcan formula - bare particular - bargaining theory - Jonathan Barnes - Brian Barry - Karl Barth - Roland Barthes - Bartolus of Sassoferrato - Bartolus of Saxoferrato - base - base and superstructure - base clause - basic Action - basic belief - basic norm - basic particular - basic proposition - basic sentence - basic statement - basic statements - Basiides - basing relation - basis clause - basis relation - Sebastiano Basso - Georges Bataille - Jean Baudrillard - Bruno Bauer - David Baumgardt - Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten - Bruno Bayer - Thomas Bayes - Bayesian[ - Bayesian confirmation theory - Bayesian epistemology - Bayesian probability - Bayesian rationality - Bayesianism - Bayes' theorem - Bayes's rule - Bayes's theorem - Pierre Bayle - Bayle's trilema Be-Bi be - beatitude's kiss - James Beattie (writer) - beauty - beauty above beauty - Simone de Beauvoir - Cesare Beccaria - Jacob Sigismund Beck - becoming - Bedeutung - begging the question - Begriff - behavior therapy - behavioral equivalence - behavioralism - behaviorism - behaviourism - being - being and becoming - being in itself - being for itself - belief - belief and knowledge - belief-desire model - belief-in - belief in - belief revision - Vissarion Grigorievich Belinskii - Bell's inequality - Bell's theorem - Nuel Belnap - beneficence - Friedrich Eduard Beneke - benevolence - Walter Benjamin - Jonathan F. Bennett - bent stick in water - Jeremy Bentham - Richard Bentley - Nikolai Aleksandrovich Berdiaev - Nikolai Alexandrovich Berdyaev - Nicolas Berdyaev - Gustav Bergmann - Henri Louis Bergson - Henri-Louis Bergson - George Berkeley - Isaiah Berlin - Sir Isaiah Berlin - Bernard of Chartres - Bernard of Clairvaux - Bernard of Tours - Bernardus Silvestris - Francois Bernier - François Bernier - Bernoulli's theorem - Bernoulli's principle - Eduard Bernstein - Berry's paradox - Bertrand's box paradox - Bertrand's paradox - best of all possible worlds - Beth's definability theorem - Beth's theorem - Bhagavad Gita - Bhagavadgita - Bhagavadgītā - bhakti - Bhartrhari - bhavanga - bible - biconditional - Gabriel Biel - bilateral reduction sentence - binary opposition - binary quantifier - Hugh Binning - bioethics - biological naturalism - biology - Birkhoff-von Neumann logic - bivalence Bl-Bo Max Black - black box - black box theory - black philosophy - Simon Blackburn - William Blackstone - bladders of philosophy - Hugh Blair - Blaise of Parma - blame - Maurice Blanchot - Brand Blanshard - Blasius of Parma - bleen - blindsight - Ernst Bloch - Ernst Simon Bloch - Ned Block - block time - Maurice Blondel - Norberto Bobbio - bodily continuity - bodily sensations - Jean Bodin - body and mind - Jakob Boehme - Anicius Manlius Severinus Boethius - Boetius of Dacia - Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Bogdanov - Alexandr Alexandrovich Bogdanov - Bohm interpretation - Niels Bohr - Bohr Einstein debate - Samuel Bold - Ludwig Boltzmann - Bernard Bolzano - Bonaventure - St Bonaventure - St. Bonaventure - Saint Bonaventure - Dietrich Bonhoeffer - Charles Bonnet - boo-hoorah theory - Book of Causes - Book of Changes - book of life - George Boole - Boolean algebra (logic) - bootstrapping - borderline case - Born interpretation - Bernard Bosanquet - Roger Joseph Boscovich - Rudjer Josip Bošković - Rudjer Josip Boskovic - bottum-up - bottum up - bound variable - Pierre Bourdieu - bourgeois - bourgeoisie - bourgeoisie and proletariat - Emile Boutroux - Émile Boutroux - Borden Parker Bowne - Robert Boyle Br bracketing - F.H. Bradley - F. H. Bradley - Francis Herbert Bradley - Thomas Bradwardine - Brahma - Brahman - brahman - Brahmanism - Brahmo Samaj - brain - brain event - brain in a vat - brain-in-a-vat theory - Richard Bevan Braithwaite - Richard B. Brandt - Luitzen Egbertus Jan Brauwer - Brazilian philosophy - Franz Brentano - Franz Clemens Brentano - Brentano's thesis - bridge law - Percy William Bridgman - Edgar Sheffield Brightman - Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin - Richard Brinkley - British empiricists - British Idealism - Radulphus Brito - C.D. Broad - C. D. Broad - Charles Dunbar Broad - Charlie Dunbar Broad - L. E. J. Brouwer - L.E.J. Brouwer - Luitzgen Egbertus Jan Brouwer - Thomas Brown (philosopher) - Peter Browne - Orestes Augustus Brownson - Emil Brunner - Giordano Bruno - Leon Brunschvicg - Léon Brunschvicg - brute fact - James Bryce Bu Martin Buber - Justus Buchler - Buchmanism - Louis Buchner - Ludwig Büchner - Ludwig Buchner - Friedrich Karl Christian Ludwig Büchner - Friedrich Karl Christian Ludwig Buchner - Malcolm Budd - Buddha - Buddhaghosa - Buddhism - Buddhist concept of emptiness - Buddhist philosophy - Buddhist philosophy in Tibet - Buddhist schools - Claude Buffier - Georges Louis Leclerc, Comte de Buffon - Sergei Nikolaevich Bulgakov - Rudolf Bultmann - bundle theory - bundle theory of mind - bundle theory of the self - Burali-Forte paradox - Burali-Forti's paradox - Jakob Christoph Burckhardt - Tyler Burge - Jean Buridan - John Buridan - Buridan's ass - Edmund Burke - Walter Burleigh - Walter Burley - James Burnet - James Burnett - Myles Frederic Burnyeat - Richard Burthogge - Bushi philosophy - business ethics - Joseph Butler - Samuel Butler - Byzantine philosophy C Ca cabala - Pierre-Jean Cabanis - cabbala - Amilcar Cabral - Amílcar Cabral - Edward Caird - Cajetan - Cardinal Thomas de Vio Cajetan - Calcidius - calculi of relations - calculus - calculus of classes - calculus of individuals - calculus ratiocinator - Callicles - Jean Calvin - John Calvin - Calvinism - Callicles and Thrasymachus - Cambridge change - Cambridge philosophy - Cambridge Platonism - Cambridge Platonists - Cambridge property - Cambridge School - camera obscura - Tommaso Campanella - George Campbell - Norman Robert Campbell - Albert Camus - Canadian philosophy - Georges Canguilhem - Georg Cantor - Cantor's paradox - Cantor's theorem - capacity - capacity responsibility - capital punishment - capitalism - Johannes Capreolus - Girolamo Cardano - Hieronymus Cardanus - cardinal utility - cardinal virtues - cardinality - care - Thomas Carlyle - Gershom Carmichael - Rudolf Carnap - Carneades - Carolingian renaissance - Lewis Carroll - Cartesian circle - Cartesian demon - Cartesian dualism - Cartesian interactionism - Cartesian product - Cartesianism - Nancy Cartwright - Carvaka - Cārvāka - Ernst Cassirer - Hector-Neri Castaneda - Hector-Neri Castañeda - casuistry - categorematic - categorematica - categorical - categorical grammar - categorical imperative - categorical-in-power - categorical judgement - categorical proposition - categorical theory - categoricity - categories - categories of the understanding - category - category mistake - category of being - category-preserving - category theory - catharsis - Carlo Cattaneo - causa sui - causal chain - causal closure - causal decision theory - causal dependence - causal determinism - causal-historical theory of reference - causal immediacy - causal law - causal overdetermination - causal processes - causal relation - causal responsibility - causal statement - causal theories of mental content - causal theory of knowledge - causal theory of mental content - causal theory of mind - causal theory of perception - causal theory of proper names - causal theory of reference - causality - causallity and necessity in Islamic thought - causation - causation and manipulability - causative verb - cause - causes and reasons - Stanley Cavell - Stanley Louis Cavell - Margaret Cavendish - Margaret Lucas Cavendish Ce cellular automaton - Celsus - cement of the universe - central concepts of Christianity - central-state materialism - central state materialism - certainty - Michel de Certeau - ceteris paribus clause Ch CH - Pëtr Chaadaev - Petr Chaadaev - Pëtr Iakovlevich Chaadaev - Petr Iakovlevich Chaadaev - Chalcidius - Chaldean Oracles - chance - Chang Hsueh-ch'eng - Chang Hsüeh-ch'eng - Chang Tsai - change - chaos - chaos argument - chaos theory - chatoic system - character structure - character traits - characteristic - characteristica universalis - charismatic authority - charity - Walter Charleton - Pierre Charron - Walter Chatton - cheapest-cost avoider - chemistry - Ch'en Hsien-chang - ch'eng - cheng - Ch'eng Hao - Cheng Hao - Cheng Hsuan - Cheng Hsüan - cheng ming - Ch'eng Ming-Tao - Cheng-shih hsüan-hsüeh - Cheng-shih hsuan-hsueh - Cheng Yi - Nikolai Chernyshevsky - Nikolai Gavrilovich Chernyshevsky - ch'i - chi - Chia I - Chia Yi - Chiao Hung - ch'ien - chien ai - ch'ien and k'un - Ch'ien-fu Lun - Ch'ien Mu - chih - chih-hsing ho-i - Chih-I - Chih Tun - Richard Chillington - William Chillingworth - Chinese Classics - Chinese Legalism - Chinese philosophy - Chinese room - Chinese room argument - Chinese world - ching - ch'ing - Chinul - Roderick Chisholm - Roderick Milton Chisholm - chit - choice - choice sequence - Noam Chomsky - Chomsky hierarchy of languages - Chong Yagyong - Chông Yagyong - choosing - choosing and deciding - chora - Chou Tun-yi - Christine de Pizan - Christology - Chrysippus - Chrysorrhoas - Chu Hsi - ch'uan - ch'üan - chun-tzu - chün-tzu - chung - chung and shu - Chung-yung - Chung Yung - Alonzo Church - church fathers - Church-Turing thesis - Pat Churchland - Patricia Smith Churchland - Paul Churchland - Paul M. Churchland - Church's theorem - Church's theorem and the decision problem - Church's thesis Ci Cicero - Marcus Tullius Cicero - August von Cieszkowski - circular reasoning - circularity - citizenship - citta-matra - citta-mātra - civic humanism - civil disobedience - civil liberties - civil rights - civil society - Helene Cixous - Hélène Cixous Cl claim right - clairvoyance - clandestine literature - Clarembald of Arras - Samuel Clarke - class - class paradox - class struggle - classical conditioning - classical liberalism - classical logic - classical mechanics - classical republicanism - Cleanthes - clear and distinct idea - Clement of Alexandria - Cleomedes - W. K. Clifford - W.K. Clifford - William Kingdom Clifford - William Kingdon Clifford - clip an angel's wings - closed formula - closed loop - closed sentence - closure Co Coa-Com Coase theorem - Catherine Cockburn - Catherine Trotter Cockburn - coercion - cogency - cogito argument - Cogito ergo sum - cognition - cognitive architecture - cognitive development - cognitive dissonance - cognitive meaning - cognitive neuroscience - cognitive pluralism - cognitive psychology - cognitive psychotherapy - cognitive science - cognitive science of mathematics - cognitive value - cognitivism - G. A. Cohen - G.A. Cohen - Hermann Cohen - L. Jonathan Cohen - coherence (philosophical gambling strategy) - coherence theory of justification - coherence theory of knowledge - coherence theory of truth - coherentism - Coimbra commentaries - Coimbra group - collapse theories (quantum mechanics) - Samuel Taylor Coleridge - Collegium Conimbricense - collective responsibility - collective unconscious - collectivity - college logic - Lucio Colletti - Arthur Collier - colligation - R. G. Collingwood - R.G. Collingwood - Robin George Collingwood - Anthony Collins - color - color realism - color theories - colors - colour - colour and qualia - colour theories - colours - combinatory completeness - combinatory logic - comedy - Comenius - John Amos Comenius - command theory of law - commensurability - commentaries on Aristotle - commentaries on Plato - Comments of a Recluse - Commensurability (ethics) - commission - commisive - common-consent arguments for the existence of God - common effects - common good - common knowledge - common law - common notions - common sense - common sense and the Diallelus - common sense ethics - common sense philosophy - common sense reasoning - Common Sense School - common sensibles - common sensism - commonsensism - communication - communication and intention - communication theory - communicative rationality - communism - communitarianism - community - commutative justice - compactness - compactness theorem - comparative philosophy Chinese and Western - compatibilism - compatibilism and incompatibilism - competence - complement - complementarity - complementary class - complementary term - complementation - complete negation - complete symbol - completeness - completeness theorem - comple - complex idea - complexe significabile - complexity - complexum significabile - composite idea - composition - compositional intention - compositionality - compossible - comprehension - comprehension schema - computability - computability theory - computable - computational - computational complexity - computational theories of mind - computational theory of mind - computer ethics - computer modeling - computer program - computer science - computer theory - computers - Auguste Comte - Isidore-Auguste-Marie-François-Xavier Comte - Isidore Auguste Marie François Xavier Comte Con conation - conative - conceivability - concept - concepts - concepts of probability - conceptual analysis - conceptual immediacy - conceptual polarity - conceptual priority - conceptual role semantics - conceptual role theory of meaning - conceptual scheme - conceptual truth - conceptualism - conciliarism - concilience - conclusive evidence - conclusive justification - concomitant variation - concomitant variations - concrescence - concrete universal - concretion - concretism - concupiscence - concurrent cause - concursus dei - Étienne Bonnot de Condillac - Etienne Bonnot de Condillac - condition - conditional - conditional probability - conditional proof - conditional proposition - conditionals - conditioning - conditio sine qua non - Condorcet - Marquis de Condorcet - Marie-Jean-Antoine-Nicolas Cartitat de Condorcet - Condorcet winner - conduct - confectionary fallacy - confederalism - confirmation - confirmation holism - confirmation theory - confirmational holism - Confucian Analects - Confucian philosophy - Confucianism - Confucius - congruence - Conimbricenses - conjecture - conjunction - conjunction elimination - conjunction introduction - conjunctive normal form - connected - connectionism - connective - connectives - connotation - conscience - consciousness - consciousness and intentionality - consensus reality - consent - consequence - consequence argument - consequence relation - consequent - consequentia mirabilis - consequential property - consequentialism - conservation - conservation principle - conservation principles - conservatism - conservatism and Romanticism - consilience - consistency - consistency proofs - constant - Benjamin Constant - Henri-Benjamin Constant de Rebecque - Henri Benjamin Constant de Rebecque - constant conjunction - constant sum game - constative - constatives - constitution - constitutionalism - constitutive principle - construct - constructible universe - constructionism - constructive dilemma - constructive empiricism - constructivism - constructivism in ethics - constructivism in mathematics - consubstantiation - containment - content - content externalism - content of consciousness - context (philosophical term) - context principle - contextual definition - contextualism - contiguity - continence - Continental philosophy - Continental philosophy of law - Continental rationalism - contingency - contingent - contingent and necessary existence - contingent and necessary statements - contingent being - contingent liar - continuant - continuants - continuity - continuum hypothesis - continuum problem - contract theory - contractarianism - contradiction - contradictions - contradictories - contraposition - contrapositive - contraries - contrary-to-duty imperative - contrary-to-fact conditional - contravalid - contributive value - contributory value - control - convention - convention T - conventional implicature - conventional sign - conventionality of simultaneity - conventionalism - convergence - conversational implicature - converse - converse domain - converse relation - conversion - Anne Conway - Anne Conway née Finch - Anne Finch Conway - Lady Anne Finch Conway Coo-Cov John Cook Wilson - coordination problem - coordinative definition - Copernican revolution - Nicolaus Copernicus - Frederick Copleston - copula - copulatio - Geraud de Cordemoy - Géraud de Cordemoy - corner quotes - corners - corollary - corrective justice - correlativity - correspondence theory of truth - corresponding conditional - corrigibility - corroboration - corruption - cosmogony - cosmological argument - cosmology - cosmology and religious belief - cosmology and theology - cosmopolitanism - cost-benefit analysis - could have done otherwise - count noun - countable - counterdomain - counterexample - counterfactual - counterfactual analysis of causation - counterfactual conditionals - counterfactual theories of causal processes - counterfactuals - counteridenticals - counterinstance - counterpart theory - counting - courage - Antoine-Augustin Cournot - Antoine Augustin Cournot - Victor Cousin - Louis Couturat - covering law model - covering-law model Cr-Cz Craig reduct - Craig's theorem - Crates of Thebes - Crates the Cynic - William Crathorn - Cratylus - Cratylus of Athens - Cratylus Zeyl - creation - creation and conservation - creation ex nihilo - creationism - credibility - credo quia absurdum est - credo ut intelligam - Hasdai Crescas - Hasdai ibn Crescas - crime and punishment - criminal law theory - criteria -- see criterion - Criteria of Adequacy - criteriological connection - criteriology - criterion - Critical idealism - Critical legal studies - critical philosophy - Critical realism - critical theory - critical thinking - Croatian philosophy - Benedetto Croce - crucial experiment - crucial experiments - Christian August Crusius - Damaris Cudworth - Ralph Cudworth - cultural evolution - cultural identity - cultural relativism - culture - Nathaniel Culverwel - cum hoc ergo propter hoc - Richard Cumberland - Haskell Curry - Curry's paradox - Cursus Coninbricensis - curve-fitting problem - curve fitting problem - Cusa - Cusanus - custom - cut-elimination theorem - cybernetics - Cynics - Cyrenaics - Czech philosophy - Heinrich Czolbe ---- List of philosophical topics (A-C) -- (D-H) -- (I-Q) -- (R-Z) فلسفې ته اړونده سرليکونه fr:Liste des articles de philosophie Category:Browse Category:فلسفه category:تصوف category:فیلسوفان category:مسلمان فیلسوفان category:افغان فیلسوفان Category:فلسفي وییپانګه